opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Karawana o ósmej
340px Autor *DARNOK 2 Rozdział 1 -O której przybędzie transport? -Matoranin wydawał się zaniepokojony. -Spokojnie już wkrótce. - uspokajał go Turaga. -Ale o której? - Matoranin coraz bardziej się denerwował. -Jutro o szóstej powinna być mniej więcej w połowie lodowych gór. Wtem postać w czarnym płaszczu wstała i wyszła z Baru, kierując się w stronę Lodowych gór. ---- Szedł długo aż doszedł do jaskini w samym sercu Gór. Atmosfera wśród jego towarzyszy była raczej "sucha". Iceblaster oddawał się medytacji, a Ungerstreishe trenował na kukle. Mam dla nas świetną wiadomość.- powiedział Arctiprex- Jutro około siódmej karawana z jedzeniem i bronią przejedzie przez serce Lodowych Gór. Cóż... -Ungerstreishe machnął pazurem i rozciął kukłę na pięć części- Ja jestem gotowy. Iceblaster wstał i dmuchnął zamrażając przelatującego orła, a jego oczy przybrały chytry wyraz twarzy. Jutro ma być śnieżyca. - powiedział Arctiprex - Iceblaster, pójdziesz do miasta i zaopatrzysz nas w ciepłe skóry Górskiego Lwa. Kup też trochę jedzenia, najlepiej mięso byka, ale może być też wilka. Iceblaster skinął głową i wyszedł z jaskini. ---- Iceblaster w czarnym płaszczu szedł przez miasto. Niósł już sześć skór Górskiego Lwa, dwa łuki, pięć mieczy i mięso z dziesięciu niedźwiedzi. Zaszedł jeszcze do Baru. Usiadł w rogu i słuchał rozmowy Matoranina z Turagą: -Mam dla ciebie złe wieści Matoraninie. -Tak Turago? -Transport spóźni się o godzinę. -Ale moja rodzina potrzebuje tego złota i tej broni. A po za tym jutro ma być śnieżyca! -Spokojnie. Ustaliłem że będzie dobra ochrona. ---- Ankai przyjrzał się ostrości swojej broni. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął rozmowę. Czy w macie mnie za głupca? - zapytał - Chcecie abym ochraniał karawanę jadącą przez sam środek Lodowych Gór? Właśnie tak. - odpowiedział Matoranin. Ankai. - powiedziała Kaina - Zgódź się. Jeśli GoM zobaczy dwóch Toa przy karawanie, to może jej nie napadnie. Jeśli w ogóle o niej wie. ---- Świetnie. - powiedział Arcitprex - Karawana wioząca złoto i broń przejedzie jutro o ósmej! A w dodatku ma być dobra ochrona! - Ungerstreishe parsknął śmiechem - Na pewno jacyś marni Toa. Rozdział 2 Karawana jechała już od godziny. Ankai rozglądał się to na Kainę, to na siebie, to na transport, a to na pogodę. - Nie wiem dlaczego się zgodziłem wziąść tę robotę. - sapał monotonnie. - Ze względu na mnie. - uśmiechnęła się Kaina - Bo nie mogę jechać sama przez Góry w taką pogodę i narażać się na starcie z GoM. -Eh.. ---- Czekamy tu już od półtorej godziny Arctiprex!- wrzasnął Ungerstreishe - Może zapolujemy na coś? Jest dopiero Druga! A niech będzie i pierwsza. - Sapnął Arctiprex - Jak chcesz to poluj. Masz tu być przed piątą. -To idę! Iceblaster spojrzał w góry. Trzepnął Arctiprexa w głowę. -Ej! Co ty robisz? Iceblaster wskazał góry. W oddali, mniej więcej pięćset kilometrów majaczyły się sylwetki. -No, bracie. To nasz transport. Dobra robota Iceblaster! Arctiprex znowu został puknięty w ramię. Tym razem palec Iceblastera pokazywał przełaj po szlakiem. -Co to...? Nie! Unerstreishe nie idź tam! ---- Phi. Polowanie. - chrząknął Ungerstreishe - nie myślałem że się na to nabiorą. A obędzie się bez walki jeśli karawana "przypadkowo spadnie z zbocza". ---- -Kaina. Coś się czai. -Ankai, nie durniej. Nagle zawiał silny wiatr. Jeden z Matoran strzegących Karawany spadł ze zbocza. -Tak Kaina. Coś się czai. Kolejny podmóch przewrócił wóz. -Dobra. przyznaję Ankai. To nienormalne! ---- Iceblaster? Pójdziesz po tego tłumoka? Iceblaster potaknął i ruszył przez przełaj. Chwilę potem już wlekł Ungerstrieshe'a po ziemi. Co ci wpadło do głowy? - warknął Arctiprex - Gdyby Transport spadł to cała broń by się zniszczyła! A i złoto by się pogubiło! Ci Toa są niebezpieczni! - Tłumaczył się Ungerstreishe - Chciałem się ich pozbyć! -Teraz już mogą coś podejrzewać! Siedź tu! -Jest Dopiero Piąta! -Są jakieś sto kilosów od nas. ---- Ankai wytężył wzrok. Nie było widać nic dziwnego -Na pewno to nie był zwykły wiatr Ankai? -Na pewno. Żałuję że się na to zgodziłem. -Nie przesadzaj. To tylko małe niedogodności. -Martwego Matoranina i poobijany wóz uznajesz za niedogodności? -Stul dziób i pilnuj wozu. -Phi. Nie zdziw się jak siekiera przebije ci plecy. - Nie gadaj tyle! Dwie i pół godziny później... - A ja nada uważam że nie powinniśmy brać tej roboty! - Upierał się Ankai - To czyste szaleństwo! ---- Pięknie...już można rozpoznać ich twarze. - uśmiechnął się Arctiprex - To Ankai i Kaina. Więc przy okazji trochę powalczymy. Ej! Patrzcie! - szepnął Ungerstreishe - Moje ataki rozcięły płaszcz wozu. Ile tego złota tam jest. Iceblaster zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się wozu. Trzepnął Arctiprexa i pokazał na sztaby złota by ten zauważył szczegół. No, no no. To było kopane w wiosce ognia. - mruknął Arctiprex - A tam w złocie są często diamenty i Rubiny. Jak nic ten wóz jest warty osiemnaście kwadryliardów Widgetów. Szykować bronie! Rozdział 3 Arcitiprex jeszcze raz ocenił swój plan. To musiało się udać. Droga była wąska, więc karawana nie miała gdzie uciec, Iceblaster zaczaił się u góry by spuścić lodowy grad, Ungerstreishe wisiał na zboczu by wywołać trzęsienie ziemi, a on sam miał wtedy zrzucić Toa ze skarpy i przejąć wóz. Zaprzęg nadjechał. "Jeszcze trochę" - myślał dowódca GoM - "Ungerstreishe działaj." Ziemia się zatrzęsła. Pojazd wpadł w wibracje. -"Teraz ty Iceblaster" - myślał dalej - "Nie zawalcie tego" Lodowy grad spadł na wóz. Lecz wtem stało się coś ciekawego. Ankai roztopił lód, a Kaina przerzuciła wodę na klif pod drogą. "Nie wyszło. Działajmy dalej. Plan B" - myśląc Arctiprex mrugnął do Iceblastera i Ungerstrieshe'a. Obaj przybliżyli się do dowódcy. -Nowy plan. Ungerstreishe ty wybiegniesz i staranujesz wóz. Iceblaster i ja potem zajmiemy się Toa. Już! Dawaj! Czarny Skakdi wybiegł w stronę Toa z okrzykiem i gniewem w oczach. Ankai i Kaina stanęli jak wryci, więc Npastnik łatwo ich odepchnął. Niebieska Toa uderzyła się w skałę a czerwony wojownik zaczął spadać w odmęty gór... Arctiprex z Euforią oglądał to zdarzenie, lecz za chwilę jego uśmiech zgasł.Ankai zgiął się wpół, rozprostował i wspiął pionowej Skarpie, by za moment pomóc Kainie wstać. Heh. - uśmiechnął się - Kanohi Vuliar robi swoje. Przywódca GoM'u rozejrzał się myśląc: - "Zaraz, zaraz. Gdzie Iceblaster?" Za chwilę usiał ze zdziwienia. Niemy wojownik szedł spokojnie ku Toa. - Hej Kaina. Jak myślisz czy dam radę temu bandycie? - zapytał się Ankai - Na luzie. Czerwony Toa ruszył ku Iceblasterowi. Wtem Arctiprex wylądował tuż przed nim i zwalił go z nóg. Iceblaster zaczął walić w tarczę Kainy. ---- Przywódca GoM'u uderzał siekierą w Tarczę Ankai'a. Heh. Nie myślałeś że tyle wytrzymam, co? - chrząknął pewny siebie, lecz osłabiony Ankai blokujący tarczą uderzenia przeciwnika Tak. Najdłużej to zrobiłeś ze wszystkich. - rzekł Arctiprex i wybił mu nogą tarczę i miecz z ręki - Dziesięć sekund Tarcza spadła w dół gór. O dziwo Arctiprex wyrzucił swój topór. Zaczęła się walka na pięści. Pięść Ankai'a poszybowała w stronę wroga, lecz tan złapał ją i złamał czerwonemu Toa Nadgarstek. Ankai wił się z bólu. Napastnik podniósł skrzywionego z bólu Toa. -Zastanawiam czy cię stąd zrzucić czy może dać ci szansę. Jak myślisz Ankai? -M-m-mów. -Dobrze. Teraz grzeczny Toa dokona wyboru. Możesz albo zgrywać prawego i co za tym idzie głupiego lub zostać członkiem GoM. -Nigdy! wiesz co ci powiem? Spieprzaj dziadu! Możesz wracać do groty bo ja ci nigdy nie pomogę. -Głupi. Cóż. To pozdrów o de mnie zbocze gór! - powiedział Arctiprex i zrzucił Toa z gór. Za nim zaczęła spadać Kaina kopnięta przez Iceblastera, a następnie matoranie zabici przez Ungerstreish'a. Iceblaster! Zabierz wóz do naszej jaskini. Ungerstreishe idź do wioski po nowe informacje. Ja muszę jeszcze coś zrobić. Obaj potaknęli i odeszli. Arctiprex odwrócił się i powiedział: - Lodowy książę. Więc to ty jesteś tą legendą? Nareszcie się spotykamy. Rozdział 4 -Tak Arctiprex. Dokładnie. Myślałem kiedyś o ty żeby i wami się zająć. Jednak jeszcze nie.. -Jeśli chcesz się nami zająć to zrób to teraz. -Tylko w ogóle nie o to mi chodzi. Zanim ty i Ungerstreishe się tu pojawiliście to ja widziałem kilka Razy Iceblastera i on kilka razy widział mnie. -Wiem. Mówił żeby ciebie nie atakować. Jednak nie do końca go popieram, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. -Więc rozegrajmy to teraz. -Z przyjemnością. ---- Ungerstreishe wszedł do baru. Słuchał plotek. -słyszeliście? ON zabił Kuhtaxa! -Nie wierzę. -To prawda! Skakdi uśmiechnął się i szepnął do najbliższego Matoranina: "Podobno GoM dopadło karawanę" Na resztę tylko trzeba czekać: -Karawana z wioski ognia Zaginęła! -Niemożliwe. Na pewno zagubiła się w śnieżycy. -Albo dopadło ją GoM! Kolejny wtrącił się do dyskusji. -Jeśli tak to to Ankai i Kaina zginęli. -Nie mamy Toa! To koniec! -Został jeszcze ON. -Ale nam nie pomoże! Ungerstreishe wyszedł zadowolony. ---- Ankai widział góry, Matoran i Kainę. Spadali. Jednak nie bał się. Nie wiedział czemu, ale nie odczuwał strachu. Obrócił się w powietrzu i użył Kanohi Vuliar. Złapał wszystkich i wylądował zgrabnie na nogach i powiedział: -Nie ciesz się jeszcze Arctiprex. - powiedział podnosząc swoje bronie z ziemi - Walka nadal trwa. ---- W środku Lodowych Gór trwała wyrównana walka. Raz prowadził Arctiprex, a raz Lodowy Książę. Żaden z nas nie ustąpi. - powiedział Arctiprex Ustąpisz. To tylko kwestia czasu. - odgryzł się książę -To może rozwiążemy to w inny sposób? -Chętnie, ale udaję się do wioski. -To może tym razem odejdziemy w pokoju? -Hmmm...Nie. -Tak myślałem. Nagle książę upadł. Za nim Triumfalnie stał Ungerstreishe. Obaj pochylili się nad Księciem. Rozdział 5 -Mogę ja szefie? - zapytał Ungerstreishe - A rób co tam chcesz ja nie chcę oberwać. Ungerstreishe zamachnął się i kiedy już miał walnąć księcia dostał wiązką cienia. Obrócił się. Na zboczu stał Ankai. -GoM! Nadchodzi druga runda! - syknął Toa Nagle wszyscy zorientowali się że książę uciekł. ---- Crush wyszedł z jaskini. Rozejrzał się. Westchnął, założył skórę i ruszył w kierunku wioski Lodu. Później... Usiadł w rogu bru i słuchał: -To niemożliwe! Więc jeśli Ankai i Kaina nie żyją to nasz koniec! -No a ON? -Jest silny, ale przy organizacji GoM nie dałby rady. -No nie wiem. on zabił Kuhtaxa! I Rahroka! Jest niezwykły. -Jeszcze możemy się zwrócić do Crusha. To też Toa. -Zapomnij! Ten Bandyta? On by nawet sobie nie pomógł! Wtem głowa Maotranina który powiedział te słowa spadła na Stół. Na środku stał Crush i mówił: -Może kilka razy napadłem transport i pomagałem GoM. Jednak nie jestem bandytą. Nie poświęcę żadnego Toa! I nie pozwolę by Ankai i Kaina zginęli! Wyruszę im na Ratunek! Może wrócę, może nie. Jednak oni tu się na pewno zjawią. Przysięgam wam to! A teraz idę! Kończąc zdanie wyszedł w góry. ---- Czerwony wojownik padł na ziemię. Ungerstreishe kopnął go i wymierzył w niego swój pazur. Machnął...i po chwili leżał wstrząśnięty pięć metrów dalej. Crush stał na trasie i z uśmiechem powiedział: -Witaj Arctiprex. Znowu się spotykamy. -Głupi jesteś. Powinieneś tu nie przychodzić. -Śmieszysz mnie. Nie obchodzi mnie co powinienem, a co nie. Obchodzi mnie to że nie dopuszczę do śmierci tego Toa. Więc nie masz co liczyć że będzie łatw....AAAAAAAAAAACH!!! Iceblaster skoczył na Crusha, po czym kopnął go trzy razy. Ogień uderzył w Arctiprexa. Ankai podbiegł do leżącego Toa żeby po chwili stanąć u jego boku do walki z trzema potężnymi przeciwnikami. Rozdział 6 Walka toczyła się na niekorzyść Toa. Najpierw Crush żelazem powalił Ungerstreishe'a, lecz chwilunię potem Iceblaster zamroził Towarzysza Ankai'a. Toa Ognia otoczył Arctiprexa ręką cienia która w mig prysła zamrożona i skruszona. Ankai uwolnił Crusha i znowu byli na przegranej pozycji. -Musimy coś zrobić, Crush. -Musimy, musimy. Ale w takiej sytuacji nie mamy szansy nic zrobić. -Trudno. Oni Albo My! Czerwony Toa popędził w stronę GoM, zasłaniając się tarczą. Iceblaster poskoczył, i rozwalił Ankai'owi pancerz z nóg i rąk. Toa padł na ziemię, lecz Arctiprex jeszcze skoczył mu na brzuch uderzając go dwa razy w głowę. Crush strzelił odłamkami Srebra zwalając z nóg Iceblastera i Arctiprexa. W tej chwili tylko on i Ungerstreishe stali na nogach, kiedy ten czarny Skakdi wyskoczył z furią na przeciwnika, który sprawnie uniknął ataku zmieniając się w samolot i podleciał do góry, po czym strzelił z laserów. Ungerstreishe podskoczył i uniknął trafienia. Stanął na ziemi a obok niego Iceblaster i Ungerstreishe. Cała trójka znokałtowała Toa Srebra i Żelaza. ---- Turaga wszedł do Baru. Wszyscy Matoranie zarzucili go pytaniami i krzyczeli. Turaga poprosił by mówili po kolei. A więc zaczęli: -Był tu Crush! -Cooo??? Śmiał się tu pokazać? -Tak! I zabił jednego Matoranina! -Ale powiedział że pójdzie ocalić Ankai'a i Kainę! -Obiecał to! -Nie powiedział że on wróci żywy. Ale że oni na pewno! -Hmmmm....Zamilknijcie! Muszę pomyśleć. No nic. Pozostaje nam tylko czekać. ---- -Ankai. W życiu nie zrobiłem nic chwalebnego. - powiedział Crush - Przyszła pora by to zmienić. -Co masz na myśli? -Widzisz to? To znak Rahkshi. osoby noszące ten znak są naznaczone. Usunięcie go spowoduje śmierć nosiciela. -Tak. ale co ma piernik do BoMskiej porcelany? -To że jeśli się szybko przerzuci znak na inną osobę to ona będzie miała znak. Dla tego co rzucił to i tak kończ się śmiercią. Jednak do odpowiedniej osoby przyczepiony znak da coś jeszcze. -Co zamierzasz zrobić? -Weź moje części, a zyskasz moc o jakiej nie śniłeś. -Nie! Nie pozwalalam! To nie... Ankai nie dokończył. Crush wbił se rękę w klatkę piersiową i wyjął znak. Ostatkiem sił rzucił nim w Ankai'a, wydając te słowa: -To przeznaczenie. Moim było zginąć. Twoim powstać. Crush padł nieżywy. Toa Ognia Dostał znakiem. I właśnie w tej chwili części Crusha zaczęły się odczepiać i przyłączać do Ankai'a. Moment potem Toa Ognia,Cienia,Żelaza i Srebra powstał. Stanął na przeciw GoM i syknął: -No to w drogę. Rozdział 7 Kaina otworzyła oczy. Leżała na ziemi. Nic jej nie było. Jednak Matoranom leżącym obok owszem. Byli martwi. Rozejrzała się. Po Ankai'u nie było śladu. Zobaczyła jednak jego ślady prowadzące w góry. Ruszyła po nich. Po Dziesięciu minutach spotkała Lodowego Księcia. Zaczęli rozmawiać. - Więc ty jesteś Kaina, tak. Twój przyjaciel... - Ankai? Jest cały? Co z nim? Gdzie on jest? - Walczy w pojedynkę z GoM. - On oszalał? - Kiedy, a raczej jeśli go zobaczysz podziękuj mu o de mnie za ratunek. Ja muszę coś załatwić. - powiedział to i zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił. -Och, Ankai. to moja wina. Muszę to odkręcić. ---- Uzbrojony czerwony Toa stał naprzeciw trójki wojowników. Ungerstreishe. Czyń honory. Powodzenia. - powiedział Arctiprex, po czym dodał w myślach - Będzie ci potrzebne. Skakdi z impetem ruszył na wroga. Lecz ten szczypcami złapał go w tułowiu i trzasnął nim o ziemię sycząc: "Pożałujecie swojego życia!" Kończąc zdanie Ankai stanął na wojowniku i ogłuszył go. Arctiprex wysunął się do ataku, lecz Iceblaster zasłonił mu drogę i sam ruszył do Walki. Pobiegł na Przeciwnika, lecz ten podleciał do góry jak orzeł. O dziwo, Iceblaster uczynił to samo. Zaczęli się ścigać w powietrzu. Niema postać przyspieszyła i wyprzedziła Ankai'a. Toa ognia tylko na to czekał. Wbił jedno ostrze w bark Iceblastera, złapał go za głowę i zapikował z nim w dół, puszczając go przy samej skale. W tej chwili z Potężnego GoM, tylko przywódca stał w pełni sił na polu walki. Obaj zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Po połączeniu Ankai był dużo wyższy od Arctiprexa. - Więc pokonałeś mych towarzyszy. - Tak bandyto. Pokonałem. Teraz twoja kolej. - Ale czy masz odwagę? - zobacz sam. Ankai ruszył biegiem na Wroga. Ten odskoczył i potknął się o kamień, mimo to wciąż stał. Zamachnął się toporem i oderwał Ankaiowi kawałek pancerza na ręce. Toa Wykręcił rękę rozmówcy i przerzucił go przez ramię. Nagle poczuł ukłucie na plecach. To Iceblaster uderzył go mieczem. Jednak nie zrobiło to szkody Toa. Za to Ungerstreishe skoczył na niego z zamiarem wbicia szponu w głowę. O dziwo skutek był odwrotny. To Ankai zmiażdżył głowę czarnemu Skakdi. martwe ciało spadło na ziemię. Dalej walcząc z Arctiprexem odrzucił go na ziemię. To wszystko na co was stać? - zapytał się Toa. Nagle jego serce doznało bólu, jego zbroja zmiękła, a kolana się pod nim ugięły. Spojrzał na swoją klatkę piersiową. Wystawał z niej miecz. Miecz Iceblastera który z zadowoleniem na oczach z tyłu wbił mu go podstępnie. Toa umarł. Rozdział 8 Kategoria:Wszechświat Matoran